If I Ruled the World
Www.sexwurst.tv Lyrics Iyaz: Ya know it's your boy I-Y-A-Z and big time rush! (woo! echo) Kendall: If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money'' '' In the air like confetti If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party. And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground'' '' James: If I ruled the world'' '' I'd dream out loud'' '' All: So everybody get up, up '' Out of your seats Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach Jump up, up, up On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! " Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are love is all you need All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! " ''If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you x2 Logan: If you were my girl '' You'd never have to worry about another thing, no 'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me Running the show We'd throw every rule in the book out and Bring down the house '' James: If you were my girl '' We'd dream out loud '' All: So everybody get up, up '' Out of your seats Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach Jump up, up, up On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! " Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! " ''If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you x2 Iyaz: I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill. '' Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real. Magic carpets, girl we go wherever, I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen. Going a hundred miles an hour, Girl, we runnin' the streets. And if the cops ever try and pull us over, We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own ya! " '' Logan: If I ruled the world Carlos: Here we go, here we go... All: So everybody get up, up '' Out of your seats Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach Jump up, up, up On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! " Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! " ''If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you x5 '' ''I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world. Video thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Kategorie:BTR Songs Kategorie:Songs S2 Kategorie:Songs Big Time Rush Kategorie:Mit featuring Kategorie:Solos von Logan Kategorie:Solos von Kendall Kategorie:Solos von James Kategorie:Solos von Carlos